


Side By Side

by el3anorrigby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: But Illya sort of knows, M/M, Pining Napoleon, Prelude to Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el3anorrigby/pseuds/el3anorrigby
Summary: It really should be Gaby standing there with Illya.





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiciJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/gifts).



> Inspired by this fic [Mission In Japan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10728273) and [Tumblr](http://napollya-inspiration.tumblr.com/)!

Those beautiful visions of Japanese temples flanked by pretty petals and canopies of blooming trees along tranquil riverbanks? Napoleon’s seeing it right now, in front of his very eyes. Although he wishes to romanticise his visit to the country with Peril along his side, Napoleon quickly squashes away that silly notion in his head. Because they are there for a mission and nothing else.

The both of them are outside of Kyoto, in Kanazawa to be exact, a historic capital two hours north of the larger city. They are to meet with a mark there, at the famous Kenrokuen Gardens, considered to be one of the most beautiful in all of Japan. It is almost eleven in the morning, and with only a handful of people walking along the footpath where they are currently standing, it is a calming experience indeed for Napoleon, just watching the vast landscape and oddly enough, with Illya standing next to him. He gives him a side glance, sees him deep in thought. But his eyes are soft and Napoleon is suddenly blurting out words he does not mean.

“It really ought to be you and Gaby enjoying this sight, Peril.”

No, he had not meant that, because it really is perfect with just the two of them there. He had no reason to spoil the moment by mentioning Gaby. Whatever Napoleon’s reasons were, his wistful tone had already gotten Illya’s attention. And now he is wondering what’s on Napoleon’s mind.

Two foreigners in a country where they obviously stick out from the rest of the crowd surely would attract anyone’s attention, and although their task that morning is only to retrieve a file needed for their mission, Illya wants to be careful. But his curiosity has been piqued, so he turns his head slightly to face the American.

“Why do you say this?”

Napoleon does not look at Illya, merely stares ahead, occasionally smiling at passersby looking their way.

“It’s such a romantic setting. The place, the atmosphere. Everything. Gaby would love it. Don’t you think? And naturally, it’d be more fitting if it’s you and her...enjoying this."

He is baiting Illya, of course. He wants to know what’s going on between his partners. It’s driving him crazy not really knowing, and although the signs are there, he hopes what he has seen between them is just a fragment of his imagination. But when Illya says nothing, Napoleon prods him again.

“Am I wrong, Peril?”

Hearing that, Illya hums and breathes in deep. He notices the time on his watch. Their mark should arrive soon but there is still time if he wishes to address this little topic Napoleon’s managed to bring up.

“Gaby would love this, of course,” he starts, pauses, then trudges on with what he really wants to say, with what Napoleon really ought to know.

“But she’s in Tokyo with Waverly. What matters is who _I_ am with at the moment.”

Napoleon could lie and pretend he didn’t understand what Illya had meant, but the underlying meaning of his words stirs something at the pit of Napoleon’s stomach. Maybe he is only hearing what he wants to hear? Or maybe it had meant nothing at all. But if he pushes it a little further, he might just get the answer he wants from Illya. Moving ever so slowly nearer to where Illya is until their arms are almost touching, Napoleon then glances up at his partner only to find his eyes are already fixed on him, his lips quirking at the sides.

“Gaby tells me we’re always flirting. I think, maybe, I now understand what she means. Do you?”

Napoleon’s heart skips a beat. “Maybe?”

Illya leans in closer. “Maybe _this_ counts as one?”

Suddenly, the romantic idea Napoleon’s been having since that morning does not seem to be foolish at all. Daring to hope, he smiles at Illya, and mutters _’maybe’_ again, like his vocabulary is limited to that one particular word, and damn, Napoleon feels like a teenager facing his crush all of a sudden. And before he could process everything that’s happening, Illya has taken hold of one of his hands in his, forcing Napoleon to look at him.

“Cowboy, we’ve been partners since Rome, and then Istanbul, London, Brussels, and so many countries after that, and now Japan? The truth is I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve wanted to…”

Illya’s attempt at some form of admission is halted when he sees their mark, a few hundred feet away, walking towards them. Napoleon turns to look as well, follows his line of sight and nods understandingly why Illya had abruptly ended his sentence. But he still wants to know what Illya had wanted to say. He can’t just leave it hanging in the air between them, worries Illya might brush it off later as a mistake. 

“We will continue this later, all right?” he quickly says, holds Illya’s gaze, and Illya nods, brushes their fingers furtively together, as a promise. He definitely won’t back away now. Because Napoleon has finally opened the door he has been wanting to pry open ever since that warm day in Rome.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I hope you don't mind, but there're more napollya for you to read from me :) I'd write a proper fic if I'd the time, so drabbles are the way to go, for now. Thanks as always for the constant support and kudos and comments. I really do love them!


End file.
